Analysis of pipelines in-situ is an important function that, unfortunately, is not readily achievable with conventional technology. In order to investigate pipelines, such as for defects within the materials of the pipeline, the pipelines must be readily accessible for visual/material inspection. Pipelines that extend underground, therefore, must be uncovered so that investigators may visually identify the surface of the pipe.
Removal of the overburden from a pipe is a difficult and dangerous situation for work crews that are tasked with the function. To this end, the progress of analyzing pipelines is a costly proposition that also involves a safety concern of investigators. Pipelines that have changes in geometry, such as elbows, moreover, cannot be readily evaluated even by remote methods. Changes in geometry of a pipeline necessitate both direct visual inspection by inspectors and the ability to touch the pipeline in the area of concern so that material investigation can begin. Such access to the piping system may be impossible in certain circumstances, so these piping systems go uninspected. These significant drawbacks of conventional systems cost excessive money to be spent by pipeline owners who desire to carefully maintain their equipment to a desired standard.
In light of the drawbacks presented above, there is a need to provide for a pipeline inspection system that is mobile and is economical to use.
There is an additional need to provide a pipeline inspection system that can account for changes in geometry of the pipeline so that the pipeline may be remotely inspected.
There is an additional need to provide a pipeline inspection system that will account for various environmental and construction factors, such as a coating on a pipe.
There is a further need to provide a pipeline inspection system that will allow an investigator to pinpoint defects in a pipeline or analyze more closely a selected area of a pipeline desired by investigators.